Duplicate Odd Couples
Odd Couples is the 27th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. London likes a merit scholar (Zac Efron), and Maddie helps her to trick him into thinking she is smart. Cody moves into the coat closet because Zack is too messy and doesn't clean his side of the room. To Zack's surprise, Cody makes the room more "home" like by putting in a flat-screen TV and more. Episode Summary The episode starts when Carey tell's Zack and Cody to clean their bedroom, but only Cody end's up cleaning the entire room, because Zack spoke the excuse about he went to find the broom, and he said: "I didn't find any broom", and when Cody asked in what place he looked, Zack says: "I looked in the refrigerator". When Cody ask's Zack to look for their game bored Zack manages to make his side of the room messy again in the time it take's for Cody to turn around. When they played "World Conquest" with their friends, Zack smudged the carpet with mustard. When the fighting escalates, Carey come's in, giving both into trouble for the room being messy again despite only Zack's side not being clean. Cody get's very angry about always being lumped together with his brother when he's in trouble so he decided to have his own room. He decided the only place in his suite where anything lives, in the closet; Zack's room without Cody to clean up after him was very dirty. On the other side, Cody's "room" was very clean, and he had a giant television, a comfortable bed and more, and all his friends love his room than the Zack's. Zack was jealous and sad in the same time, and he cleaned the room for says: "Sorry", Cody accepted his apologies but confesses he was kicked out of the closet by the fire marshel. They started with them deal, about, any about both leaves the room anytime. Meanwhile, the Tipton had a Entomology Convention, and London, falls in love with a merit school named Trevor (played by Zac Efron), she manages to get a date with him but because London is can barely follow anything he say's, she asked Maddie, if she will be her "brain" through the use of a microchip which she uses as a microphone. For their date, London (with Maddie) and Trevor, went to the art museum to saw all the arts, Maddie was hidden reading a Art Magazine for the brain of London, but when Trevor tells London that he would not help the environment if he was president, Maddie becomes angry and says horrible words to London who repeat's it, but Trevor discovered Maddie, and London said all about it. Trevor and Maddie started to verbal fight about their opposing environmental belief's(see more down), and finally, they kissed them, they break apart and say they hate each other, but they continued kissing them. Memorable Quotes * "Uhh yeah yeah I am. I'm Trevor, Phi Beta Kappa." - Trevor. * "I'm London, buylotsofstuffa." - London Tipton. * "Okay, guys. That's it. You've gotta clean up. Cody, get to work. Zack... get a bulldozer." - Carey Martin. * "The one that doesn't use the word "smartical"". - Marion Moseby. Trivia * When Zack rings the doorbell there is a mailbox, but when everyone falls out of the closet the mailbox is gone. * When Zack is leaving the closet, he falls down outside and everyone else is able to stay, but when Cary opens the door, with more room, all of the people tumble out, even though after 4 or 5 people had gone out, the rest should have been able to remain in the closet, leaving the question of how did Cody suddenly fly out of the closet 3 seconds after everybody else. Gallery Odd Couples.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)